Apoyo Incondicional
by GriisleChan
Summary: Llevar el rol de capitán no era nada sencillo, a veces hasta podía volverse una carga muy pesada. Por suerte, Hasekura tenía a Kohinata. Hasekura/Kohinata (Hasehina) Drabble.


¡Hola!

Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo para esta serie (y esta pareja) pero el primero que subo por aquí... Es que acabo de enterarme que ya añadieron la serie a esta pagina XD el anterior lo subí fue a mi tumblr, pero puedo subirlo por aquí luego...

En fin, sé que la serie ha avanzado muy poco (es la primera vez que escribo tan pronto un fanfic de una serie) pero de verdad este par me encanta ¡Los shippeo muchísimo! y no sé, pero hasta les agarré cariño en escribirlos.

Esto es algo muy cortito que se me ocurrió en estos días y por fin logré escribir :) Espero les guste~

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Prince of Stride no me pertenece. Sólo esta corta historia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kohinata bostezó, desperezándose, la clase le resultó eterna ¡Un poco más y se quedaba dormido! Pero eso no era una opción, no considerando como era su profesor... Totalmente aterrador. En fin, ya la tortura acabó y ahora podía ir al club, era momento de recuperar energías y sacudirse toda esa flojera que la hora de clase le dejó.

Cuando estuvo ya frente al club y abrió la puerta pudo notar que no había sido el primero en llegar, pues Hasekura se hallaba en el escritorio cubierto de papeles, parecía estresado. Ah, cierto que este estaba ocupado preparando los registros para las próximas competencias...

-¿Atareado, capitán?-

Hasekura levantó la cabeza, sintiendo los huesos de su espalda tronar, y se encontró con el muchacho de segundo año ingresar a la sala. Había llegado en un buen momento.

-Definitivamente, esto no es tan sencillo como parece.- dio una sonrisita cansada, estaba aliviado de ver una cara conocida… Y más si era la de Hozumi.

El pequeño rubio sintió un poco de pena por él, nunca lo había visto así, de verdad que era una carga muy pesada ¿Qué podía hacer por él? También quería ayudar.

El mayor soltó por un momento los papeles que tenía en la mano y aprovechó la oportunidad interrupción para echarse hacia atrás en su silla, tomándose un breve descanso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza le dolía horrores.

La sala quedó en silencio por un momento, después de todo sólo eran ellos dos. Kohinata terminó acercándose al otro, con una idea en mente, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros tensos y comenzó a masajearlos. Fue lo que se le ocurrió al verlo tan agotado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Heath?-

Su silencio se prolongó un poco, mientras él daba su suave masaje al mayor que se mantuvo quietecito disfrutando de ello, hasta que decidió dar su ofrecimiento una vez que acabó su labor y terminó con la barbilla apoyada sobre la cabeza del capitán, permitiéndole ver más de cerca todo el trabajo _-desastre-_ que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Hozumi.-

Hasekura, ya más relajado, tomó las manos del rubio que caían a la altura de su pecho y dio un ligero apretón amoroso, como agradeciendo su gesto amable. Él más bajo hizo un mohín, pudo sentirlo, y no hizo más que soltar una risita. Hozumi era, por sobre todas las cosas, demasiado adorable.

-Bueno, si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí...-

Se le ocurrió de repente, haciendo que Kohinata prestara atención. No perdió más tiempo y, ya que tomaba sus manos, dio un leve jalón hasta que lo tuvo al alcance para robarle un rápido pero cálido beso… Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

 **.**

Kohinata salió del club y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lucía renovado, reluciente, tan opuesto a cómo llegó hace apenas un rato atrás. Y si veías de cerca podías notar algunos corazoncitos rodearle. Ah, el amor…

Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose, y se perdió en los pasillos con la intención de buscar algo de comer, para él y su capitán que había vuelto a su ardua tarea.

Pero, lo que no notó, fue a tres figuras sentadas en el suelo a un lado de la entrada… Dos de ellos cubrían sus bocas, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el tercero sólo lucía pálido.

Los tres muchachos de primero aprendieron una valiosa lección ese día: no entrar al club sin antes de tocar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora :) Gracias por leer~ (¿Alguien está leyendo esto? jajajaja) y me disculpo por si hubo algún error :(


End file.
